2365
Events * ''Traveler'' is launched from Rhawn. * Crop failures in the agricultural domes of The Armada threaten food supplies to an entire sector. Politics Conflicts * The Federation makes first contact with the Borg. * The Romulan Star Empire begins the Third Taurhai Offensive. LUG RPG: The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire Federation politics * The Federation makes first contact with the Cairn. *Gaten Russol contacts Elias Vaughn, asking him for help of the Federation for the Cardassian dissident movement who disagrees with the Occupation of Bajor; Elias contacts Alynna Nechayev, but is being told not to interfere in Cardassian internal politics Cardassian politics *Skrain Dukat learns of Russol's contacts into the Federation; but before able to prove anything, Russol manages to leave Terok Nor and, with the help of Odo, destroy all evidences *Kalisi Reyar figures out that Astraea is in truth Miras Vara; however, although she delivers that information to the Obsidian Order, Miras is not caught and can hide again Starfleet operations * The [[USS Yamato (NCC-71807)|USS Yamato]] is destroyed after discovering the homeworld of the Iconians. * After coming into the possesion of some advanced Cognocenti weapons, the Kreel begin a brief conflict with the Klingons. Promotions and transfers * Nanietta Bacco is elected Governor of Cestus III. * Amitra is elected President of the United Federation of Planets. * Alexander Munro enrolls in Starfleet Academy. * Odo is recruited by Gul Skrain Dukat to serve as chief of security aboard Terok Nor, replacing Thrax Sa'kat * Geordi La Forge is promoted to Lieutenant and replaces Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch as chief engineer. * Kathryn Janeway is transferred from command of the USS Bonestell to command of the USS Billings. * Beverly Crusher transfers from the ''USS Enterprise'' to Starfleet Medical. *Commander Katherine Pulaski, chief medical officer of the USS Repulse (NCC-2544), transfers to the Enterprise-D. * Alyssa Ogawa graduates from the Starfleet Medical Nursing Programme, and is assigned to Starbase 133. Later this year, she is transferred to the Enterprise-D. *Ensign Sonya Gomez graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is assigned as an engineer to the Enterprise. People *Morn comes to Terok Nor Births and deaths *Hulya Kiliç is born on Ithic II. *Basso Tromac is killed by Kira Nerys *Kalisi Reyar is interrogated by the Obsidian Order on the whereabouts of Miras Vara; unsatisfied with the answers, the order operative kills her Relationships *Odo first meets Kira Nerys on Terok Nor; unaware that she is the murderer in the case he is investigating, he agrees to help her get off the space station *After realizing that Crell Moset is experimenting on living Bajorans, Kalisi Reyar tricks him into accepting a position at a university - resulting in the couple being split up; she then destroys all outcomes of his experiments and all research connected to it Notable people the Child.jpg|Deanna Troi. ian Andrew Troi II.jpg|Ian Andrew Troi II. pulaskilifesigns.jpg|Katherine Pulaski. gladstone.jpg|Gladstone. ruez.jpg|Doctor Ruez. tron.jpg|Tron. nagilum.jpg|Nagilum. haskell.jpg|Haskell. elementary, Dear Data.jpg|Data and Geordi La Forge. ingridmcrobb.jpg|Ingrid McRobb. necessaryevil.jpg|Odo. vekma.jpg|Vekma. captain Taggert.jpg|Taggert. kolrami.jpg|Sirna Kolrami. robinson2365.png|B.G. Robinson. taris.png|Taris. sonya Gomez.jpg|Sonya Gomez. ;other notable people : Jean-Luc Picard Appendices Appendices References and Notes Stories |}} External link * category:years category:2360s